conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregg the Grim Reaper
Gregg the Grim Reaper is a short reaper who begrudgingly assists Conker in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded. He is mostly known for his humorous hatred of cats and the undead, even though he's one of them. Personality Gregg is very short (which Conker points out in the game when he dies for the first time) and speaks with an English accent. He despises cats (which have nine lives) and the Undead alike. Despite being the (or perhaps "a"?) Grim Reaper, Gregg is less than frightful. He is extremely diminutive in height and has a squeaky voice. In order to sound more frightening, Gregg uses a megaphone with a voice changer; unfortunately for him this breaks. Gregg first appears to Conker when he dies for the first time. At first, Gregg plans to take Conker to the afterlife, but ends up tutoring him about the game's lives system after realizing that he is a squirrel. After teaching Conker, Gregg transports him back to the land of the living. Appearances *In both of the aforementioned games, Gregg appears to Conker a few times. **When Conker "dies" for the first time in Game Mode (that is if you die at all), he wakes up in the Underworld, where Gregg is there and tells him that he is dead (through a megaphone). Conker mentions that Gregg is too short, but Gregg states "how many grim reapers have you met before mate" and then tells him that Squirrels are offered "as many lives as they think they can get away with" through the use of Squirrel Tails, due to them being "one of these special cases". He then leaves Conker to exit the underworld. *Gregg later appears in the level Spooky, where he gives Conker a shotgun, and is attempting to kill Catfish. *The cheat to unlock Gregg with or without robe on in Multi mode for Conker's Bad Fur Day is "BILLYMILLROUNDABOUT". Gallery Artwork Gregg.jpg Gregg-1.jpg GreggMansionBFD.jpg gregg in spooky.png Gregg in bar.png gregg in limbo.png gregg smilling.png gregg list.png gregg bfd.png Gregg_Facepalm.jpg|Gregg in Cock and Plucker N64 version. Trivia *Gregg's name is based off of one of Rare's longest-working employees, Gregg Mayles. *He is the only character to have black word balloons with words in white instead of white balloons with words in black. *It is shown that when Conker goes through the game from Hungover until Spooky without dying once Gregg will still appear. However, Gregg will claim that he's met Conker once before even though Conker hasn't received a squirrel's tail. This could be explained by the idea that time is fluid in the afterlife, or that he noticed Conker at the Cock and Plucker the previous night - however, these are both conjectural. *In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Gregg's place is just a small and circular plane. Also, when Gregg speaks through a megaphone, there is no balloon with words until Gregg comes out from the shadows and after he walks off while ranting about cats. However in Conker: Live & Reloaded, Gregg's place has tombstones where the squirrel's tail is located. The grayish word balloon is shown while Gregg impersonates as a deep-voiced demon even when hiding in the darkness and after he walks off ranting about his hatred of cats. *The term "Billy Mill Roundabout" is British slang for a masturbatory climax. * In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Gregg has green shoes. However, In L&R, his shoes were changed to purple, along with his robe having a slight dark blue tint. * Gregg appears in the Halloween Skin pack DLC for Minecraft on the Xbox 360. * In order to do Gregg's voice, Chris Seavors voice was raised 2 notches on pitch electronically. * It was revealed that in Conker's Other Bad Day, Gregg's childhood would have been revealed. * He is the polar opposite of Discworld's Death as he has a fondness for cats while Gregg doesn't. Category:Spooky Category:Undead Category:Secret Multi Characters Category:Characters Category:ConkerWiki Featured articles Category:Allies Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Males Category:Swearing Category:Skeletons Category:Cock and Pluckers Category:Recurring Character